Power Rangers - Solar Knights
by Olivelakeman
Summary: 5 teens get the powers of the planets as an evil race sights their eyes on Earth to conquer. Or is there more then meets the eye?


**Power Rangers: Solar Knights**

 _Chapter 1: Graduation_

"Are you ready?" a voice suddenly spoke from the door way.

"Nearly mom," came the response as a teenage boy stood at his mirror, trying to adjust his tie. "I hate wearing a tie."

"You look handsome in it," his mother smirked, coming into the messy room to give her son a hand. Her eyes wandered around the room and she shook her head. "Once we are done, you need to clean up this room James!".

"Come on Mom," James pleaded. "I will be leaving in a few weeks. By the time I clean up, everything will be packed."

"I know," his mom sighed softly as she finished helping James with his tie."It will be different being the only person in this house."

James turned around and give his mother a hug, trying to convey his feelings. "If I could have gotten into a college near home, you know I would right?"

His mother wrapped her arms around him and gently kissed his shaggy brown hair. "I know honey. I am very proud of the man you became. You know, you are the only person in our family that will be graduating high school?"

James gave her a grateful smile, then it turned to sadness. His eyes rested on a picture on his table stand. It was a photograph of him and his dad at a local hockey game, both with very big grins on there faces. His dad was wrapping an arm around James. "I just wish dad was here."

"Me too," his mom replied, sadness in her voice. "He would be very proud of you James. Are you wearing his necklace that he gave you?"

"I am. I never leave the house without it," James replied. He looked at the time and went to grab his suit jacket. He slipped it on and looked at his mom. "What do you think?"

"You look very elegant," his mom beamed with joy. "We better move along or we will be late."

"Thanks mom," James smiled. He put on his watch, adjusted his hair and then nodded to his mom. Together they left and entered her car. Soon, they were entering Lunar's Academy amongst the families of his fellow graduates. He gave his mom a hug goodbye and left to join his friends backstage.

It felt strange for James. 4 years ago, he stepped foot in the Academy, eager to leave this plain white building. But for the next 4 years, he grew into the man he was now. He learned a lot of valuable lessons, he has made life long friends, potentially found his soulmate. And it all started with his family heirloom.

As he walked through the halls, he gripped his necklace. His father gave his life to save him and his friends from a drunk driver. On his death bed, his father gave him the necklace and asked if he can wear it at all times. And James has done so since. It was a remainder of what happened that night. Something that he will never forget. It broke his heart that his dad couldn't be here tonight. He then pushed the thoughts away as he spots Anna and his breath stopped.

She looked stunning in that medium length blue dress, her normal wavy blonde hair pulled into a ponty tail. She wore makeup but it wasn't over done at all. In fact, it only complimented the way the light danced on her face. He just let a goofy grin emulate his face as he kissed her.

"You look beautiful," James complimented her.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself," Anna remarked. "Can you believe it? After tonight, we are done with Lunar Academy."

"It's like a dream," James answered. "Feels like yesterday we started here."

"What a ride," Anna remarked as she linked her arm with James. They walked towards their group of friends.

"There he is," Kyle grinned as he pounded James on his back.

"J Man," Phillip greeted James with a high five.

"James," came the soft voice of Claire.

'Was wondering if you were ever gonna show up," Kyle joked as they sat down.

"Did you think I would pass this up?" James grinned as he sat with his friends. "I am just here to see Phil not graduating."

"Not cool James, not cool," Phil feigned like was hurt. "Did you know we met at this very spot 4 years ago?"

"I distinctly remember you running from Billy and Ryan," Kyle teased his friend. "They wanted to give you a swirly."

"Don't remind me," Phil shuddered at the memory. "I remember seeing James' face when he first saw Anna."

"I remember us giving him a nudge to talk to her," Claire nodded to the two lovebirds. "Good thing we did. 4 years later, they are still going strong."

Anna and James looked at each other with dopey looks, which caused their friends to roll their eyes.

"I think I am gonna be sick," Kyle said, making a vomiting motion.

"Aww. Leave them alone," Claire defended her best friend. "Love like that is hard to find."

With that, the lights blinked, signaling it's time to start. Soon the music began to play as the graduates lined up outside the auditorium. _Can't stop the feeling by Justin Timberlake_ started to play as they entered the room. Their families were clapping for them as they made there way towards the front. Once they were seated, the ceremony began.

2 hours later, James and his friends all had their diplomas in their hands as they exited the building. James went and hugged his mother. They were about to leave when he had to go to the bathroom. As he was about to enter the bathroom, he heard people making out in the room across the bathroom. Something told him to peek in and his jaw nearly dropped. Anna was kissing Billy.

"You gotta be kidding me?" James blurted out. He couldn't believe it. His brain couldn't process what is happening. He felt numb as Anna and Billy break apart and regarded James with an evil grin.

"About time you found out," Anna said, appearing to grin with malicious. "Only took you a year. Man, you are slow on the up take."

"Why?" James asked in a dumbfounded voice. This has been going on for a year?

"Do you think I actually loved you?" Anna replied in a cold voice. Her demeanor changed from a high school student to something more mature, more sinister. "Please. You are nothing but a fool, same with this idiot."

She pointed at Billy, who looked very very confused. "This idiot?"

"God. Are human males this stupid? It's a wonder you survived this long," Anna groaned.

"Wait. Human males?" Billy and James asked at the same time. They looked at each other, then back at her. "Are you saying you aren't human?"

"I take it back. You aren't as slow as I thought," she goaded. With a snap of her fingers, she revealed her true form. She was still nearly the same age group, but her skin was a dark green shade, with black hair. "Congratulations boys. You are the first Humans to lay their eyes on a Korth."

"I would like to know why you used me?" James asked in a small voice. His mind still couldn't process what happened. Anna, whom he thought was his soul mate, was an Alien in disguise, using him for some reason. I mean, Who else has this happened too?

"Simple. I want your pendant," Anna answered.

"Pendant?" James asked in confusion. Suddenly, his father's necklace began to glow in a red colour underneath his suit. Really confused, he brought it out to reveal it glowing in a bright red color, filling the room. "What the fuck is going in?"

"Idiot. You had that all this time, and you still don't know what it does? Man, you really are stupid," Anna sighed again. She snapped her fingers again and suddenly 6 monster like figures appeared. They appear to have a gray skin tone, with blades for hands. "Durks, attack them and bring me that Mars Pendant."


End file.
